paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall is our buddy
Main Character Marshall PAW patrol original characters Secondary characters Mayor Goodway Mr Porter Story It was a normal exciting day for the whole PAW patrol. As the happy, lovable dalmatian puppy ran off to help someone. He looked around sticking his tongue out panting. He saw Mr porter not too far away from his truck. Happily he went straight for him. Without realizing that a rock was on his path, he tripped on it and fell causing Mr porters apple go straight toward the road. Worst of all it got squeezed by a car on the road. Marshall: Sorry Mr Porter, i will get them. Mr Porter: No No! you have done enough. I mean thanks for trying to help All the excitement within the dalmatian quickly vanished as he whimpered quietly. He walk slowly toward the city hall still remembering what he did a moment back. He saw Mayor riding a scooter on the concreted floor. Marshall: Hi mayor goodway!. Mayor Goodway: Huh... oh uh.. watch out aw.. Marshall closed his eyes before hearing mayor goodway crashing in to a bush Marshall: I can't do anything right * tears formed in his eyes and some were falling down his cheeks As soon as Marshall went toward the lookout. The pups asked him to play Pup pup boogie with them. But Marshall ignored them and went inside his pup house. Chase: Whats wrong with him? He was fine this morning Zuma: I don't know. He seem to be kind of sad. Mawshall's never sad. He is a bundle of excitement Rubble: Poor pup. All the pups went near his pup house and ask him whats wrong Marshall: Pups.. I cant do anything right.. *sob* I Tripped over nothing and cause Mr porter apples get squeezed and I came running like a klutz and cause Mayor goodway an accident Zuma: Thats not wight! Your are a great fiwefighting pup. Marshall: thanks guys * began sobbing* Chase: We got to do something about this. All the pups went to look for Ryder, and they found him kicking a soccer ball. Pup: RYDER! Ryder: Whats wrong pups.. you seem worried. All the pups explain the situation to their owner Ryder: I have a plan.. what if we throw a Surprise party for Marshall. Chase: Yes! its an awesome idea.. Skye: yeah! *flips* All the pups began their work for the party. While Ryder sent Marshall on a rescue with Chase. Soon it was night time. Ryder: Hurry pups. I hear a siren. Rocky: Get ready to say surprise Marshall and Chase got off their vehicles and proceed toward the lookout door. It was dark so he turn on the light when he nearly died out of happiness Everyone: SURPRISE!! Marshall: wow.. Did you do this for me? * he looked around and saw a banner that was written Marshall is our buddy. Chase: You are our buddy. Even if you are a klutz or stupid You will be our buddy. You will be our silly pup. Mr porter: Yes, i'm sorry about what happened. You are very important to us. Without you everyone in Adventure bay will be up at trees and buildings.. Ryder: Such a good pup. All of you * toss a treat at each pup* Marshall hugged everyone. He looked around, and saw all his friends by his side. Marshall is one lucky pup. He will never be harmed or insulted because Marshall is our buddy THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Friendship stories Category:Chasebuddy22's Stories